


Twelve Months

by Nothing_Sorrow



Category: Death Note
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Sorrow/pseuds/Nothing_Sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello gets a language lesson and Layla gets a lesson in how immature<br/>her man can be.  Written for I.M. Elizabeth, includes her original character<br/>Layla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Months

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Just a little short oneshot that I did for I.M. Elizabeth on ffnet.  
> Disclaimer:I do not own Death Note or its characters, nor do I profit from these writings
> 
> Layla was created by I.M. Elizabeth and is used with their permission.

"Come on, tell me how you say it again."

Mello's eyes showed his barely concealed amusement as he teased Layla. For the last few days he had begun pestering her to say random things in her native Estonian, which now caused her to regret her suggestion that he learn the language.

"Mello, please can't you just go look it up?"

"I need a little help with the pronunciation."

He attempted to conceal the smile that was threatening to form by taking a bite of chocolate. He allowed the piece to melt on his tongue, doing his best to plead with his eyes as she thought over his request.

She sighed, tossing aside the magazine that she had been trying to read . "Fine, but you have to promise to teach me some Russian in return."

Mello thought it over for a few seconds, he knew for a fact that the Russian she wished to know was the words and phases that he would whisper to her during sex. Fuck it, he thought. Getting slapped was worth hearing the Estonian words pass from her lips. "Deal."

"So what words are you having issues with?"

He rattled off a list of words, mostly chosen at random. He listened intently as she translated, taking her time with a few of the words to go over the proper pronunciation.

"Is that all Mello?"

He slid next to her on the couch, pressing her back until he towered over her, his weight supported by his arms. "Nope, one more phrase."

He leaned down nudging her chin to the side with his nose, teeth scraping along the side of her now exposed neck. He growled against her skin as she moaned, delicate finger tangling in his hair. Mello inhaled her scent, the mixture of apple scented soap and the underlying smell that was purely her intoxicating him. He shifted so that he was now supported by one arm, his free hand skimmed down along the side of her breast. Her fingers tugged his hair as his hand slid lower following the gentle swell her hip and thigh and then drifted slowly upward under her plaid school girl skirt.

The warmth of his hand against her flesh caused her shiver, legs parting as he caressed her inner thigh. Her fingers went to the front of his vest, slowly unzipping the material and helping him as he removed it. He turned his attention back to her neck, alternating between licking and nipping the sensitive flesh until she was gasping. Calloused finger tips traced along the elastic of her panties, teasing so that just the tips were underneath the black cotton as he nipped at her ear.

"Tell me how to say twelve months."

A soft whine escaped her as his fingers stilled and he repeated his request. "Come on. Say it."

She gasped as he rewarded her silent pleas as moved his fingers, two of them teasing her damp entrance before dipping inside. She arched her back, hips bucking up as he moved them slowly in and out of her.

"Kaksteist kuud." She whispered.

He could sense she was close, her nails digging into his back, soft broken gasps escaping her as his fingers delved deeper and twisted. He shifted until his erection, still confined behind denim of jeans was pressing against her leg.

Mello's thumb brushed against her clit, causing her jerk up against his hand, muffled please for release spoken against his shoulder. He began moving his hips, she in turn pressed her leg up against him harder, rubbing along his erection. It wasn't long before the friction and soft mewling sounds coming from her had him close to the edge. His warm breath tickled her ear as he asked her to say it again.

"Again, louder this time."

"Kaksteist kuud." She screamed against the scarred flesh of his shoulder as she came.

His hips continued to move against her as she rode out her orgasm, it was only a few short seconds later that he followed her, hips jerking against her, his seed spilling into his jeans as he collapsed on top of her.

"Eww, I am not doing your laundry this week." She ran her fingers along his shoulder blades, suppressing her urge to laugh

he ignored her playful remark, choosing for his own safety not to point out that she had on prior occasions not only had his semen on her skin but had also swallowed it. Chuckling softly as he sat back, giving her room to sit up and straighten her skirt. Her gaze dropped to his crotch and wet stain that had formed there.

"A price I was willing to pay."

Her brow furled in confusion as he stood up and made his way towards the bathroom door. "I don't get it."

Mello paused in the doorway, laughing harder as he turned around to face her. "Cocks taste good."

"Mello." She screeched, her blush darkening even as her eyes darkened with anger. "Don't be crude."

"I wasn't, just merely repeating what you said earlier." He smirked playfully as she tossed a book at him, "Hopefully that statement was in reference to mine, and not some other mans."

"Out!" She screamed, pointing at him. Then realizing what he was referring to she covered her face in horror. "I can't believe I fell for that. Twelves months."

Authors Note#2: yes, the words twelve Months in Estonian- which is Kaksteist kuud - sounds very similar to cocks taste good.


End file.
